


Remember the Feeling Of

by orphan_account



Series: Devotion [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Drinking, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, projecting how tho? ill leave u to speculate >:3c, this chapter brought to you by me being a projecting lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The sex gets hotter, and the feelings get even deeper.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Devotion [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1444138
Comments: 17
Kudos: 106





	Remember the Feeling Of

**Author's Note:**

> Very little plot, this chapter is similar to the last one, except it's Yuuri's turn to get rawed. Next time though, hoooooo boy >:3c

“Ah – hah!” Victor grunts, wrestling two large boxes out from beneath the bed.

Yuuri stares, hypnotized by Victor’s naked ass on the floor. It’s only the loud _plunk_ of plastic that makes Yuuri jolt and look away from Victor’s rippling flesh. His thick thighs, the curve of his hipbones jutting out, the jiggle of his cheeks-

Victor rustles around in the box and pulls out a vibrator, winking.

Yuuri’s mouth goes very dry as Victor turns the vibration on. He’s naked too, trying hard not to compare his body to Victor’s, trying to stare at his own thighs and plush ass in the mirror and remember that Victor wants _him_.

“Your stamina is _amazing_ ,” Victor sighs, pretending to faint and falling against Yuuri’s arm. The vibrator buzzes in his hand, and he brings it to Yuuri’s nipple.

“Ah!” Yuuri gasps, jolting. Oh, that feels good. The vibrations buzz right down to between his legs.

“I couldn’t keep up,” Victor pouts into the crook of Yuuri’s neck. “So, I’ll need a little help. I have _so_ many toys I can’t wait to try on you.”

“Is that,” Yuuri stammers, cheeks heating as Victor draws the vibrator in lazy circles around his nipple. “Are those boxes all-”

“Oh yes,” Victor says, pulling away and clapping his hands together gleefully. “Come take a look at my collection!”

Yuuri whimpers at the loss of contact, but he takes a peek inside the boxes. “Jesus christ, Victor.”

There are so many sex toys, a candy-colored array of plastic and silicone. Yuuri sees beads, bullet vibrators, regular vibrators, dildos, clit/cocklet ticklers, nipple clamps – enough for an entire army of very horny omegas.

“I used to buy a few a week,” Victor explains, “And conspicuously leave the packages out on the front steps. I hoped Dmitri would see and become wild with thoughts of me using them.”

Yuuri tries to hide his wince at that. It helps that, at Victor’s words, he’s flooded with an image of Victor sinking down onto a dildo, his folds dripping slick down the sides, his body curled backwards in pleasure as he bottoms out-

“So,” Victor breathes, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s neck and pressing his chest to Yuuri’s naked back. “What do you think?”

“Wow,” Yuuri breathes. He digs through aimlessly. “I’m, um. Wow. I don’t know where to start.”

“I know,” Victor laughs, sheepishly. “It’s quite the collection. What do you like better? Vibrators or dildos? Do you feel like vaginal sex tonight?” He leans in close, breath hot and wet in Yuuri’s ear. “Do you like anal play?”

He grabs the firm, round flesh of Yuuri’s ass, and Yuuri yelps.

“No!” he squeaks.

“No problem there,” Victor says blithely, though he doesn’t remove his hands from Yuuri’s ass. “It’s not my favorite either, though it’s actually kind of fun if you’re not with an alpha who has no idea what feels good for you and doesn’t care if you come or not-”

“Victor!” Yuuri yelps, “That’s awful!”

Victor is silent for a long moment. He says, strained, “Well, you don’t need to worry about that! I certainly care if _you_ come.”

“But-”

“So no anal play,” Victor cuts him off. “That’s fine, that’s fine. I have so many toys for you. What size do you like?”

“I’ve,” Yuuri bites his lip. “I haven’t, I mean-”

He ducks his head, rustling through the box distractedly. In truth, he’s only ever used his hands before. It worked just fine, and anyway, he was too tired to get himself off frequently anyway.

“Yuuri?” Victor cocks his head.

“I’ve… Never really used toys before?” Yuuri manages, sheepishly.

Victor’s mouth falls open. Then, it splits into a wide, mischievous grin.

“Oh,” he all but purrs, “So – with me, that’ll be your first time trying them?”

Yuuri turns around, wrapping his arms around Victor’s neck, so they’re face to face.

“Yes,” he breathes, “I’m putting my body in your trust. Will you take good care of me?”

Victor _melts_ , burying his face in the crook of Yuuri’s neck and whining loudly. Yuuri laughs and rocks him side to side a few times.

“You can’t just _say_ things like that,” Victor sniffles. “How am I supposed to handle it?”

Yuuri smiles softly and kisses Victor’s cheek.

Victor turns the vibrator in his hand back on and presses it against Yuuri’s nipple. Yuuri yelps, jolting back with a laugh, and rubs his chest.

“Let’s start with something simple,” Victor says. “Just a little vibrator like this one. Lie back on the bed for me?”

Yuuri can’t scramble onto the bed fast enough. He falls back into the plush sheets, the queen-sized tempurpedic mattress that his body just sinks into like it’s a cloud, the satin sheets replaced with cotton ones since they’ve so often become soaked with slick and sweat recently.

Victor crawls over top of him, the warmth of his body wonderful, his chest so close Yuuri is sure he can feel the vibrations of his beating heart.

“Spread your legs for me, baby?” Victor murmurs.

Yuuri nods, cheeks coloring, and lets his thighs fall to the side to expose his pussy, pink with arousal and wet with slick.

Victor pulls his hair back behind him. Yuuri’s noticed how he’s taken to wearing hair ties around his wrist at all times, now.

Just the sound of the vibrator sends a jolt of sensation straight between Yuuri’s legs, and he breathes heavily, licking his lips as Victor brings the vibrator up. He teases it slowly down, down, pressing it into Yuuri’s collarbone, bringing it down between his breasts, swirling it in a circle around Yuuri’s belly button.

“Tickles,” Yuuri giggles.

Victor smiles again. Yuuri thinks that smile could power the entire mansion.

When Victor touches Yuuri’s folds with the vibrator, Yuuri sucks in a breath. It feels wonderful, the ripple of pleasure radiating out from his quivering labia, straight to his cocklet. Victor uses the toy to nudge Yuuri’s folds aside, running it along the inside edge of them, along his outer and inner folds.

“V-Victor,” Yuuri gasps, tossing his head back.

“Feels good?” Victor teases.

“Good,” Yuuri gasps, “Yes, really good.”

Victor leans forward to kiss Yuuri wetly, not moving the toy, and Yuuri whimpers into his hot mouth, bucking his hips to move the rippling vibration where Yuuri wants it.

Instead, Victor teases him more, and Yuuri loves how they tease each other like this. Victor slides the toy up and down between his folds, coating it with slick. He dips it gently into Yuuri’s entrance for just a moment before pulling it out, refusing to touch his cocklet.

“Please,” Yuuri gasps.

Victor doesn’t need to be asked twice. He brings the toy to Yuuri’s trembling cocklet, and Yuuri _wails_.

“Fuck,” He gasps, jolting, “Ohhh fuck, oh my god-”

It’s like his cocklet is on fire, the vibrations rippling through it and causing sweet, pooling pleasure in his stomach. It feels so good it almost _hurts_.

Yuuri arches his back off the bed as Victor runs teasing strokes along his cocklet with the vibrator, touching every part of it, giving him pleasure like he’s never felt before. He’s never had problems with his fingers, but this is _amazing_ , the sensation hot throughout his whole pussy. Slick drips out of him, his cocklet jolts, his head thrashes side to side as he pants and gasps in pleasure.

He’s going to come.

“I’m – I’m coming,” Yuuri gasps, almost disbelieving. He’s coming so quick with this, and Victor is the one who’s doing it, and he thinks this toy feels so much better because he knows how much he cares for the person using it. “I’m, oh, _oh_ -”

Yuuri throws his head back and cries, body jerking, as Victor continues to stroke his cocklet with the toy, milking the orgasm from him.

His thighs twitch, his hips thrust up involuntarily. Yuuri feels the vibrations up to his flushed cheeks. He gyrates his hips along the toy, thrusting it along his cocklet as he comes, and comes, and comes-

“Wow,” Yuuri breathes, as he comes down, “I feel like I’ve found the missing piece in my life.”

Victor gasps in mock offense. “Yuuri! Just say you like the vibrator more than you like me!”

Yuuri laughs, pulling Victor to him, and kisses him roughly.

“What I’ve been missing,” he says, “Is someone to use all these things on me.”

Victor flushes down to his chest. “Well,” he stammers, “Want to try out a few more?”

* * *

“Ohh, who’s a good girl?” Yuuri coos, “Who’s a good girl?”

Makkachin boofs happily as Yuuri scratches her back, rolling over to expose her soft belly and putting her little paws up. Yuuri giggles and gladly obliges, curling his hands into her soft fur and scratching and petting her belly. Her tail thump-thump-thumps on the carpeted ground as she wags it.

Yuuri loves this dog so much. He would _die_ for this dog.

Honestly, even if he wasn’t having a ton of steamy sex, working for Victor would be worth is just because Yuuri gets to play with Makkachin.

“Yes,” Yuuri coos again, “Such a good girl!”

He settles onto his knees to rub her belly even more vigorously, relishing in her sweet, doggy pants and wagging tail.

“Hey!” Comes an offended voice from somewhere in the doorway.

Yuuri looks up to see Victor with his arms crossed, pouting down at him.

“Hey,” Yuuri says, continuing to pet Makkachin.

“Hmph,” Victor says, flopping onto his back right beside Makkachin. “Pay attention to _me_ , Yuuri.”

“Oh?” Yuuri teases. “And leave poor Makkachin all by herself?”

Victor looks stricken. “No! No, I didn’t mean-”

“Don’t worry,” Yuuri soothes him, “I can pet both of your tummies at the same time.”

He rubs Makkachin’s belly with one hand, and with the other tickles Victor’s, a strip peeking out from beneath the hem of Victor’s shirt.

Victor yelps, jolting, head falling back with a giggle as Yuuri keeps tickling him.

“Hey,” he laughs, the sound rich in the back of his throat, “H-hey, tickles, Yuu _ri_ -”

Yuuri stops rubbing Makkachin’s belly, tickling Victor with both hands now as he giggles and writhes. Makkachin licks Victor’s face, peppering him with sweet, doggie kisses.

“Am I paying you enough attention?” Yuuri teases.

“Yes,” Victor gasps, laughing so hard his eyes fill with tears. “Yes! Stop tickling meeeee, so cruel, Yuuri!”

Yuuri laughs too, giving Victor’s belly one more quick pat, then he flops over top of Victor to kiss him on the forehead. Makkachin’s wet nose pokes at his cheek, then Makkachin flops on top of the both of them, pushing the air out of Victor’s stomach with a _woosh_.

“Heavy,” Victor grumbles.

“Do you want us to get off?” Yuuri asks.

“No,” Victor pouts, wrapping his arms around Yuuri and Makkachin on top of him. “Don’t get up. Let’s stay here for a little while.”

Yuuri smiles and nuzzles into his chest.

“Okay,” he murmurs.”

* * *

“God,” Victor breathes, sliding his naked body along Yuuri’s, “God, I’ve always wished someone would do this to me. Do you like it? You feel good, baby?”

He nibbles wetly at Yuuri’s ear, taking his lobe between his teeth and tugging on it. His hands flutter down to Yuuri’s stomach, just below his navel, just above where a vibrator buzzes bright pink between Yuuri’s folds. It spreads them apart, the silicone deep inside Yuuri’s pussy, a textured nub pressed against his cocklet, tickling and teasing it mercilessly.

Yuuri whimpers, body trembling, the clamps on his puffy nipples jangling musically

Victor wipes away a spot of drool from the corner of Yuuri’s lip, kissing the spot tenderly, and wraps his thighs around Yuuri’s spread leg, rubbing his dripping folds along the firm muscle.

“You look so good,” Victor purrs, hair pulled back behind him, cheeks flushed red as he slides his hips along Yuuri’s thigh, running his swollen cocklet and puffy folds against Yuuri’s warm skin. His pussy squelches wetly, red and hot, each twitch of Yuuri’s thigh delicious against his cocklet.

“Mmm,” Yuuri moans, “Victor, p-please-”

His hands are loose, fisted in the sheets, white-knuckled from gripping so hard. Yuuri’s lips are cherry red, his cheeks flushed, sweat on his brow. He looks wonderful, slick dripping down his folds, coating the vibrator inside of him.

“Please?” Victor purrs.

“Harder,” Yuuri gasps, “More-”

Victor turns up the vibrations and Yuuri _wails_ , tossing his head back. As his hips jerk the vibrator shifts, the little nubs rubbing against his cocklet. He fucks himself on air, trying to get more friction, puffy folds trembling with the vibrations from the toy.

“Yes,” Yuuri gasps, “Yes, fuck, just like that-”

“Mm,” Victor moans into Yuuri’s neck, thighs clenching and shuddering as his own swollen folds make lewd, slick sounds, sliding along Yuuri’s thigh. “You’re almost as pink as the toy.”

He draws one finger up Yuuri’s sweaty, trembling belly, making lazy circles with his fingertips on the deep flush on his chest.

“Feels so good,” Yuuri moans, tossing his head back so Victor has easier access to his neck, and Victor mouths at it wetly, tasting sweat and the heady scent of Yuuri’s pheromones from his bright red scent glands.

Victor pouts against Yuuri’s neck, wanting so badly to mark, to be able to see the purpling bruise there the next day and know he was the one who did it, to remember even when he’s feeling sad what it’s like to touch someone like they are now.

Yuuri’s body is so warm, as comforting as it is tantalizing, and even as Victor slides his pussy against Yuuri’s leg he feels jolts of glee almost as strongly as he feels his cocklet twitch in pleasure.

Victor curls one finger into the chain of the nipple clamps, tugging gently on the puffy, pink nubs. Yuuri’s nipples are swollen and glistening with spit from being sucked on, so sensitive that he whimpers and mewls with even the barest touch.

“ _Ah_ ,” Yuuri cries, jerking his hips and causing a thrill of sensation on Victor’s sensitive cocklet. The nubs on the vibrator tickle his own swollen bud mercilessly, and slick gushes out of him, wet and sticky.

Victor pinches the fat nubs on Yuuri’s chest, swollen with abuse, plush and pink and pebbled. His other hand comes down to cup Yuuri’s folds, to run his fingers along their wet heat beside the vibrator, and he rocks it so that the nubbed end runs along Yuuri’s cocklet.

Their bodies are pressed so close, Victor nuzzled into Yuuri’s side, the swollen gland in his thigh so intimately near to Yuuri’s own as he grinds down on Yuuri’s leg. Yuuri may be the one with the vibrator deep inside him and the nipple clamps tugging mercilessly at his sensitive buds but Victor is the one who feels wrecked, getting to wrap his arms around someone and hold them intimately while they fuck.

“I’m coming,” Yuuri gasps, hips jerking even faster, “I’m, I, oh, _oh_ -”

Victor is familiar with this by now, the way Yuuri tosses his head back, eyes screwed shut, slick gushing out of him and whole body trembling. Yuuri’s slick covers Victor’s hands as he presses the toy even deeper, making sure the nubbed end is vibrating _hard_ right against Yuuri’s pink cocklet through his orgasm.

Victor is close too, Yuuri’s leg soaked with Victor’s slick, and Victor wraps his lips over Yuuri’s swollen nipple as he rides his leg, his sensitive folds spread wide and cocklet rubbing furiously against Yuuri’s thigh.

Yuuri cries out, wailing so loud a spike of fear shoots down Victor’s spine at the thought of them being heard, Dmitry just downstairs fucking his own omega. A spike of fear, the thought of being seen, and suddenly Victor is coming _hard_ , sobbing into Yuuri’s nipple as his folds flutter and tremble, soaking Yuuri’s leg with his slick.

In the aftermath, Victor pants into Yuuri’s neck, reaching down with trembling hands to switch off the vibrator and pull it out of his abused pussy. He’s tired, they’re both very sticky – but their scents mingle in the bedroom and Victor finds he doesn’t want to get up. He just wants to hold Yuuri, be held by Yuuri, running his fingers gently along the tuft of hair above Yuuri’s folds, making little swirling motions in the little bit of red peeking out from between them.

Yuuri groans tiredly, blissed out, and wriggles, wrapping his arms around Victor’s shoulders. Victor giggles, nuzzling in even closer, and breathing against Yuuri’s flushed red scent gland.

He wishes he could mark it.

* * *

“This reminds me a little of home,” Yuuri says wistfully as he settles into the bath, nestling in between Victor’s spread legs.

“Mm,” Victor sighs, eyes closed as he wraps his arms around Yuuri. “How so?”

Yuuri frowns thoughtfully, making little swirls in the hot water. It’s thickly scented with something floral that he can’t quite place, and little petals float on top, pink and blue and violet. It’s a lush bathroom, combining crisp modern lines with an old-fashioned ambiance, a gleaming white tub with an artfully aged golden spout.

That’s nothing like home, but the way steam clings wetly to the mirror, fogging it up, heady in the air – being in a bath, naked with another person, casual as the day he was born – there’s an intimate familiarity to it.

Even if he’s naked with Victor for much less innocent reasons.

“I told you, I think, that my family owns a hot springs resort at home, in Japan,” Yuuri murmurs, settling back against Victor’s chest.

“Yes,” Victor says, breath hot against the shell of Yuuri’s ear. His nose brushes gently against it as he presses a wet kiss to the crook of Yuuri’s neck.

“It’s like,” Yuuri begins, shuddering pleasantly at the feel of Victor’s lips so close to his ear, so warm and plush. “Sitting in a bath like this… It just reminds me of home. Inhaling the steam, letting your worries melt away.”

“Did you ever bathe like this with other people?” Victor purrs, “Your bodies close, just like we are now?”

His hand slides sensually down Yuuri’s arm, warm and wet, sending a delicious thrill down Yuuri’s spine.

“N-no,” Yuuri stammers, feeling his cheeks heat up, nothing to do with the warm water in the tub. “No, not like this. This is different to… To everything.”

Victor inhales sharply. “You know,” he breathes, “There’s so much more I’d like to know about you.”

“You know everything important,” Yuuri mutters. “I wasn’t really interesting before I went off to school, just a kid from Japan. And I’m not… I mean, it’s not like I’ve done much since then.”

Victor starts suddenly. “Oh! That reminds me! I read your thesis!”

Yuuri yelps, wriggling around so that he’s facing Victor, splashing water everywhere onto the tiled floor. “You _what_?”

“I read your thesis!” Victor beams, wiggling with pride. “I mean, it was online, and it only cost a hundred dollars to get access...”

Yuuri cocks his head. “Could you… Understand it?”

Victor pouts, looking away sheepishly. “I got the gist? You write very well. I didn’t understand everything but you made it very easy to read.”

Yuuri groans, burying his forehead in the top of Victor’s chest. “Can’t believe you read that. It’s so bad, Victor, so embarrassing!”

“It’s not bad!” Victor sniffs. “I was very engaged in the concept of the hermitian as a reflection of greater society-”

“Hamartia,” Yuuri mumbles, miserably, not looking up.

“Why didn’t you write more?” Victor wheedles, “Applying a lens of same-dynamic romance to classical literature is so interesting.”

Yuuri mumbles something noncommittally, not looking up from Victor’s chest. His cheeks feel so hot, not from steam, not from arousal, but from embarrassment. There’s silence for a long moment, Yuuri shaking his head, knowing exactly why he didn’t write more.

“Well,” Victor murmurs, tucking his finger under Yuuri’s chin and tilting it so that he meets Victor’s gaze, half-lidded in the glowing orange light. “I suppose if you had, you wouldn’t be here with me now, would you?”

Yuuri pushes the thoughts from his failed graduate career away, and says against Victor’s lips. “I suppose not.”

He kisses Victor, capturing his lips with his teeth and tongue, wrapping his arms around Victor’s neck. Victor kisses him back, face shimmering with sweat and cleansing oil and sweet perfume, and they hold each other in the bath until the water goes cold and their fingers shrivel up like raisins.

It’s not quite like home, but that’s okay, too.

* * *

“Yuuri,” Victor wails, tossing his sweaty head back as he slides his body along Yuuri’s on the bed.

Yuuri moans, arching his back, pressing his hips up into Victor’s and spreading his legs wider. The vibrator buzzes between them, sending ripples of sweet, toe-curling pleasure throughout Yuuri’s body, the heat of Victor over top of him overwhelming. Victor’s hair drapes in a silver curtain over Yuuri’s face, tickling, soft.

Victor whimpers and sucks red marks into Yuuri’s shoulders, body trembling. His lips slide along the white column of Yuuri’s neck, slick with sweat and saliva.

“Yes,” Yuuri gasps, bucking his hips up, “Yes, mark me, mark me-”

Victor sobs as Yuuri presses his hips up, pushing the vibrator harder against his squelching pussy, rocking and shaking. It buzzes punishingly between Yuuri’s dripping folds, his labia spread over the girth of it, rubbing his abused pink cocklet along its length. He pushes his own pussy up towards Victor’s again, relishing the little mewls and wails tumbling from his lips, and he feels Victor’s folds against his.

Victor doesn’t mark him. He buries his face in Yuuri’s sweaty neck, rocking his hips, gyrating them along the toy, each movement pressing their folds closer together. Yuuri loves the slide of it, the warm brush of Victor’s skin against his sending electric shocks down his spine.

The toy separates their cocklets, and Yuuri whimpers as he grinds his against the vibrator, creating wet, delicious friction. It’s the only part of them not touching, their chests pressed together, their thighs all tangled so the toy can vibrate along the whole length of their folds and cocklets, their mouths panting into each other or their tongues hot in each other’s mouths.

“Yuuri,” Victor sobs, whole body shuddering, “Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri, fuck, I can f-feel you pressing into me-”

“I can feel you too,” Yuuri gasps, “So hot, Victor, I feel like I’m overheating-”

Victor captures Yuuri’s lips with his own, kissing him, wet and messy. He grinds his hips down, pushing Yuuri’s ass into the bed, pushing the vibrator hard against his swollen cocklet. He rides the vibrator, sliding his folds along it, moaning into Yuuri’s mouth with each grind of his hips.

“Victor,” Yuuri sobs into his mouth, “Victor, if you keep doing that, I’ll come, I’m so close-”

“Good,” Victor mumbles around Yuuri’s tongue, slurred as he keeps kissing Yuuri, “I want you to come, I’m so close too-”

Yuuri’s come so many times with Victor, but each new experience hits him like a tidal wave. This time, he’s hyper-aware of the buzzing between his folds and against his cocklet, he feels like his pussy is burning where Victor’s folds press against his. Victor’s hair blankets him, his body flushed and hot, tears in the corners of his sparkling blue eyes.

“I’m coming,” Yuuri sobs, the familiar rush of sensation pooling from his cocklet and spreading throughout his quivering folds, “I’m coming-”

“I’m coming too,” Victor gasps, “Yuuri, fuck, it feels so good, I’m coming too-”

Yuuri grips Victor’s hips in his hands and presses their bodies even closer, as Victor rocks his hips, as Victor’s slick drips between Yuuri’s legs, and Victor sobs into his mouth as his whole body jerks and shakes.

They come, gasping and panting and sobbing, and Victor collapses on top of Yuuri, thighs still trembling. Yuuri’s hole clenches and contracts in the aftershocks, and he runs his hands along Victor’s plush ass.

“Wow,” Victor pants, the vibrator still buzzing between them, “That’s so much more fun than using this alone.”

* * *

“You know,” Victor mumbles into Yuuri’s hair, pressed shoulder to shoulder on the floor of Victor’s plush room. Yuuri isn’t sure how they got to be sitting on the floor, but it doesn’t really matter when Victor is so close to him. “I used to make out with other omegas at parties, when I was a teenager. I’d have some alpha boyfriend, and he’d like it when I kissed other omegas, so I did. Then I’d fuck him and I’d think about the omega the whole time. I guess not much has changed, hm?”

Yuuri blinks up at Victor, not quite sure what to say to that. There’s something uncomfortable about it, but Yuuri can’t quite put his finger on what.

“I do actually like alphas,” Victor continues on without being prompted, face flushed a deep rose-red, nearly the same color as the wine in his glass, “I do! Just the alphas I’ve been with…”

He trails off, eyes going glassy and unfocused.

“Victor?” Yuuri pokes Victor’s red cheek. Victor snaps his head up, startled, then grins and kisses Yuuri’s nose.

“What about you?” Victor giggles, “What’s your – you need to tell me the most embarrassing thing you did when you had a crush on someone. Like, when you were in school.”

Yuuri snorts loudly and immediately claps his hand over his mouth, cheeks heating up. Wine sloshes over his fingers from his sudden, jolting movement, and he whines and pops them into his mouth.

“It was so obvious looking back,” he whimpers, wine-drunk and gaze blurry as he tries to focus in on Victor’s slender face, his long silver hair. “So um. There was this omega, right? A few years older than me. So pretty. I didn’t know what to do with myself. I said, you know what I said?” He takes a long gulp of wine right from the bottle. “I said, ‘you’re too pretty. You need to leave.’”

Victor snorts ungracefully, hiding his head in his hands. He laughs into Yuuri’s shoulder, whole body trembling. “Really?” he gasps, “Oh, Yuuri. How cute!”

Yuuri laughs, “Can’t believe I ever thought I was attracted to alphas.”

“Mmm,” Victor nuzzles deeper into Yuuri’s neck. “Then you don’t consider going up to someone drunk, throwing up, and proceeding to call their husband horrible names in three different languages embarrassing?”

Yuuri blinks. “What?”

But Victor is standing up, unsteadily, to stretch out as some nature documentary drones on in the background. He takes another sip and twirls around, apropos of nothing, hugging himself with some inner glee that Yuuri doesn’t quite understand.

Victor sways a little, the bottle in his hand tipping precariously, and Yuuri scrambles up with his hands held out.

“Careful,” he gasps, but Victor just giggles and waggles his finger at him.

“I,” he boasts, “Am so coordinated. I was top of my class when I took etiquette lessons!”

Victor picks up a puzzle book strewn on the floor and places it on top of his head. He takes a few unsteady steps, and the book tumbles to the floor. Victor laughs and picks it up again.

“Etiquette classes,” Yuuri laughs. “Those are real?”

He pictures Victor as a child, with chubby cheeks and puffy snowboots, giggling and walking with books on his head, surrounded by his relatives. His parents cheer him on, but in a poised, refined sort of way. In Yuuri’s mind, he’s in a glittering great hall, maybe something similar to what the dining room of this mansion are like, with mirrors and artwork and fine mahogany furniture.

“Oh yes,” Victor exclaims, putting the book back on his head. “Dmitry insisted on them before we were married! Couldn’t have me meeting all his important contacts acting like small-town slav trash.”

The smile drops from Yuuri’s face instantly, and a chill spreads throughout his body. That’s much less entertaining.

“I don’t see what’s wrong with that,” Yuuri sniffs. “I don’t see why he didn’t like you for you.”

“Ugh,” Victor sighs, frowning when the book falls again. He’s put the wine bottle down precariously on the carpeted floor, and Yuuri stares at it nervously. “I didn’t see why either! But, he was the one with all the money, so...”

There’s a frustrated furrow between his brows, an agitated twitch to his fingers. Yuuri takes another nervous gulp of wine as Victor tries and fails to balance the book on his head yet again. This conversation is going somewhere darker than Yuuri expected, and he doesn’t like it. He doesn’t like the way Victor’s cheeks are getting redder not just from wine-flush but from frustration.

“Victor,” Yuuri says, standing up. “You’re so far away from me.”

Victor pouts, book still clasped in his hands. “But-”

“No,” Yuuri sniffs, coming to wrap his arms around Victor. “Cuddle.”

It locks Victor into place, and Victor laughs as he drops the book, kissing the top of Yuuri’s head.

“I’m sleepy,” Yuuri yawns. “Cuddle on the bed with me?”

Victor perks up again, talk of etiquette and Dmitry all but forgotten.

“Of course,” he coos, holding Yuuri tight to him.

* * *

It’s cold on the balcony. Victor shivers slightly under his gossamer robe, the thin fabric barely providing any warmth from the crisp, cool morning, the sun barely beginning to peek over the grove of orange trees at the edge of the property.

He hears the slide of the balcony door opening and he shivers for an entirely different reason, Yuuri’s scent wafting over him as a chilly breeze picks it up. Victor is aware exactly how the robe falls on him, the way his naked body is entirely visibly beneath the shimmering see-through lavender. He looks down to see his nipples hard and pebbled in the cool morning, poking out from the fabric, and wants Yuuri to touch them, to run his fingers and the shining silk over them until they’re puffy and pink with arousal.

“Morning,” Yuuri mumbles, wrapping his arms around Victor’s neck from behind and pressing his body into him. He nuzzles into the crook of Victor’s neck.

“Tickles,” Victor giggles. “How are you feeling this morning?”

Yuuri yawns again. “Been worse. At least I remember last night. You?”

Victor snorts, patting the top of Yuuri’s head. He shrugs. A sort of melancholy washed over him last night, even as he cuddled with Yuuri in his soft sheets and squishy mattress until they both fell asleep, and he can’t quite seem to shake it. Normally, that would be enough. It’s been enough for the past few months, so why now-?

“You know,” Yuuri murmurs, lips curling into a grin at the nape of Victor’s neck. He brings his fingers to the front of Victor’s robe, running teasing circles in the tufts of silver hair between his legs, “I’ve heard eating pussy can be a good hangover cure.”

“Really?” Victor laughs, despite himself.

“No,” Yuuri smiles, “But I’d like to anyway.”

Victor shivers, feeling himself becoming wet at the anticipation of Yuuri’s mouth on him. This will help, won’t it?

“Of course,” Victor breathes.

The thrill of being on the balcony like this, where anyone could see, makes Victor even wetter. Yuuri kneels between Victor’s legs, and Victor lifts one of his legs, planting his foot on the balcony railing. The mix of hot breath and cold air on his folds makes him shudder in delight, slick dripping down his thigh as he thinks of his pink, puffy pussy right out in the open, thinks of how Yuuri’s going to put his tongue in him and anyone walking past will be able to see him come all over Yuuri’s face.

“So flexible,” Yuuri gasps, pulling one swollen labia into his mouth teasingly.

“Mm, I used to figure skate,” Victor smiles, staring off into the distance. Something cold pangs unpleasantly in his chest, even as Yuuri takes him apart wonderfully, laving over his cocklet.

When he peers down, he sees the flash of concern in Yuuri’s eyes, so he slaps on a smile and pats Yuuri’s head encouragingly. His toes curl, his breath comes out in soft little puffs, thighs trembling.

In the back of his mind, he hears Dmitry say that he’ll find him a coach once the wedding is over and they’ve both settled in to their new home. It’ll only be a few months.

Victor remembers prodding Dmitry about it a few times after, but he was always so busy, didn’t have time, hadn’t started wiring money into Victor’s bank account yet. Victor didn’t have his license yet, so he couldn’t have driven to a rink even if he wanted to.

After a while, it sort of just… Faded away. Victor stopped asking. He picked up new hobbies. He’d only had minor success on the international stage, anyway, so he supposed it didn’t matter.

“Victor,” Yuuri murmurs, staring up at him with soft brown eyes.

Victor shakes his head, smiling the same strained smile at Yuuri. “Don’t stop,” he teases, because he doesn’t want to talk about this, doesn’t want to think about it, “It feels so good, Yuu _ri_.”

Yuuri pauses as though he’s going to say something, but instead he buries his face in Victor’s folds once again, licking and sucking and driving Victor _wild_.

It feels good, Victor thinks, trying to focus on the sensation, trying to ignore the creep of whatever this is. It feels _good_.

There’s no one in the gardens, in the orchard, outside. No one sees him come, crying out and gripping the railing until his knuckles turn white. Everything is cold and empty, save for the warmth of Yuuri beneath him.

Yuuri, the only light in his life, for the first time in so long.

God, has everything always been so _lonely_?


End file.
